


Texts From a Dork and His Boyfriend

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a journey through aokaga's relationship, mostly through their text messages. (Rating subject to change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kagami didn’t want to confess his love through a text message

_‘oi. What’s for dinner?’_

_‘hello to you too asshole’_

_‘that wasn’t the question’_

_‘I don’t know what im making yet. what do u want?’_

_‘stir fry plz’_

_‘ok. Are u going to come to the store with me?’_

_‘what time do you get out of practice’_

_‘about 6’_

_‘ok ill pick you up’_

_‘k’_

Kagami closed his phone, placing it back in his lap as he glanced back up at the professor to see if he noticed him texting. Luckily for him, the professor still had his back to the class, talking about how to calculate the angle at which Little Yuri is looking at the flagpole from her perch on top of a school building.

Kagami would never understand why that little girl was on top of the school building. And he would never understand why anyone gave a fuck about the angle at which she stares at the flagpole. Someone should be getting her down before she fell.

Deciding not to worry about the rationality behind math problems, Kagami sighed and decided he was better off watching the clock countdown until class ended.

* * *

_‘where r u’_

_‘im by the gates’_

_‘ok coming’_

Kagami placed his phone in his back pocket, shifting his bag over his shoulder. Stalking out of the gym with his final goodbyes for the night, he made his way to the gates where Aomine stood waiting. Kagami tried to will down the smile on his face.

* * *

_‘thanks for dinner’_

_‘eh youre thanking me? thats new.’_

_‘damn it, kagami. can you just accept it’_

_‘of course i accept it. its still just weird’_

_‘good. now go to sleep’_

_‘geez. fine mom’_

_‘good night’_

_‘night’_

Kagami stared at his phone for just a bit longer. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it, but he enlarged Aomine’s contact picture, a small smile breaking across his features. Unconsciously, he brought the phone to his lips, ghosting them over the screen as he whispered “Good night, Aomine,” against its glassy surface. He closed his phone and placed it on the table next to his bed. His smile didn’t fade even as he fell asleep, thinking about Aomine with food on his shirt and rice on his lips.

* * *

_‘hey aomine?’_

_‘yeah?’_

_‘can we talk later?’_

_‘? aren’t we talking now?’_

_‘yeah but i mean i have something important to talk to you about’_

_‘should i call?’_

_‘no i think we should talk in person’_

_‘oh ok? meet up at the court?’_

_‘yeah, when are you free?’_

_‘well, i’m not going to practice today so im free all day’_

_‘okay. ill be there in an hour - and stop skipping practice!’_

_‘sure thing - does it really matter?’_

Kagami dropped his phone on the bed and rolled on to his side. There was no going back now, was there? He couldn’t ignore it anymore; the butterflies in his chest, the way he clung to his phone waiting for another text from Aomine, the way his heart dropped every time a message wasn’t from him…

Kagami Taiga liked Aomine Daiki and he was going to tell him.

* * *

_‘youre such an idiot’_

_‘shut up, ahomine!’_

_‘i can’t believe you couldn’t just tell me over text’_

_‘thats so unromantic though!’_

_‘YOU DONT NEED TO BE ROMANTIC’_

_‘WELL SORRY I THOUGHT IT’D BE BETTER TO TELL YOU THAT IN PERSON’_

_‘YOU SHOULD BE SORRY I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO SAY’_

_‘aww were you embarrassed?’_

_‘shut the hell up, kagami. i swear to god, shut the hell up…’_

_‘lol.’_

Kagami waited for a reply from Aomine. When he got none, he decided to text him back.

_‘hey. wanna come over for dinner?’_

_‘what are you making?’_

_‘does it matter?’_

There was a silence before Aomine replied again.

_‘i’ll be over in an hour’_

Kagami’s stomach flipped. For some reason, the thought of eating with Aomine now made his heart beat a little faster and his smile stretch a little wider because now they weren’t just eating as friends, they were eating as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> texts of the first date

_‘didnt you say you wanted to watch that racing movie the other day?’_

_‘yeah. im surprised you listened.’_

_‘dont make me change my mind, you idiot.’_

_‘you act like i’d care’_

_‘well fine. we won’t go’_

_‘god damn it aomine. just tell me what time to be ready’_

_‘8pm’_

_‘got it.’_

Aomine threw his phone on the bed, leaning back against the wall as he flipped absently through another page of Mai-chan’s latest magazine. No matter how many times he looked at the pictures, he just didn’t  _see_  them. His mind was elsewhere, lost in another realm that didn’t involve large mounds of flesh and supple feminine curves. It was a place where the color red was prominent. Red hair, red eyes, red flushed skin. His mind was full of Kagami and he wasn’t the least bit uncomfortable about it.

* * *

_‘are you stopping by here or should i meet you at the station?’_

_‘im almost at your place now’_

_‘oh okay how far?’_

_‘come outside in about 5 minutes’_

Kagami didn’t respond but Aomine didn’t really need him too. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued his trek to Kagami’s apartment. It was weird hanging out with Kagami sometimes. Despite the fact that nothing about their usual routine changed, everything felt new now that there was a different title to their relationship.

_Boyfriends._

That had a nice ring to it.

The corner of Aomine’s lips quirked upwards as he saw Kagami walk out of his apartment with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Yeah, boyfriends. He definitely liked that.

* * *

_‘did you like the movie aomine?’_

_‘it was a lot better than i expected’_

_‘haha thanks for taking me’_

_'that sounds really weird coming from you, bakagami'_

_'wow, do you always have to ruin the mood?'_

_'just returning the favor'_

_'why did i even like you in the first place'_

_'i dunno. you tell me. you confessed'_

_'you're making me regret it'_

_'don't lie to yourself'_

_'lol fine. but seriously, thanks. next date is gonna be a 1on1 okay?'_

_'oh? so you like it when i kick your ass, do you?'_

_'oh please, you know im going to win.'_

_'you keep telling yourself that. down for a match tomorrow?'_

_'hell yeah, you're on'_

_'then you better rest up, bakagami. i wont hold back'_

_'hah! same to you, asshole.'_

Aomine stared at his phone for a while, an amused grin plastered on his face as he looked at Kagami’s message. There was nothing different about how Kagami texted him but for some reason, Aomine felt a warmth spreading through him that he hadn’t felt… ever. It was a little pinprick of heat dusting along his cheekbones as he imaged the face Kagami was making - the same face he made any time he challenged him.

That was the face Aomine allowed to remain etched in his mined as he texted back  _'sleep well. i'll see you tomorrow'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's late for breakfast

_’hey are you awake?’_

_'i am now'_

_'you sleep with your volume up?'_

_'what do you want kagami'_

Kagami snickered. Despite how rude Aomine’s text seemed, Kagami knew that Aomine was blushing. He had a feeling in his gut that told him Aomine didn’t like being found out. Kagami already knew that Aomine had changed his notification for Kagami’s text messages to something different that everyone else’s. He discovered this one-day when Aomine couldn’t find his phone and asked Kagami to message him and he realized the noise it made wasn’t the same noise that it made when Kuroko texted him when they were at Maji a few days prior.

_'wanna meet for breakfast before our match?'_

_'are you asking me out on a date at 7am in the morning?'_

_'yes. do you wanna go?'_

_'ugh i'll be ready in 30 minutes'_

_'good meet by the station'_

* * *

_'im here'_

Kagami hummed, glancing around the station to see if Aomine had arrived yet.

He hadn’t.

* * *

_'you said 30 minutes, aomine. ive been here for 15 minutes already where the hell are you?'_

Kagami wasn’t a worrier. In fact, he wasn’t the least bit worried about Aomine because that boy was compulsively late to every event in his life. But what he did know if that Aomine could sleeps through his own funeral and wouldn’t noticed.

Kagami had a sinking feeling…

* * *

_'aomine what the fuck answer my phone calls'_

* * *

_'shit kagami im sorry i fell asleep'_

_'are you FUCKING serious'_

_'i'll be there in no time'_

Kagami signed, closing the phone. Take it to Aomine go to back to sleep after saying he’d wake up. Kagami wasn’t surprised. Even before they started dating, Aomine could never properly gauge his timing, even when he wasn’t woken up at 7 in the morning. Aomine had gotten a little bit better when it came to showing up on time, especially for their “dates”, until today.

_'i swear to god you're paying for my breakfast'_

Kagami waited a few minutes before Aomine responded. He probably just got out of the shower.

_'wasn't that the plan?'_

_'no you idiot. i wouldnt ask you on a date and then make you pay'_

_'i never took you to be the gentleman type'_

_'fuck off and hurry up, asswipe'_

_'OK i just got my pants on. im almost ready'_

Kagami sighed, leaning back on the bench where he sat. Despite the hunger rumbling in the pit of his stomach, Kagami really couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at Aomine. Maybe it was the bliss of the first few weeks of a new relationship. He always heard that your partner made you smile more and everything just seemed like lollipops, rainbows, and unicorns as a relationship started. He didn’t want to think that the butterflies he felt in his stomach every time Aomine smiled at him or looked away in embarrassment were due to these new romantic feeling.

He liked to think that it was just hunger pains…

\- or gas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine thinks too hard at 2 in the morning

It was that night, after breakfast, after their one on one and after the dinner date they ended up going to Maji burger that Aomine was struck with the shocking realization that he wouldn’t mind being balls deep in Kagami Taiga and he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with that realization.

So, lying on his back at 2 in the morning, Aomine texted him.

_'hey are you up?'_

Kagami didn’t respond.

He wasn’t surprised. He was sure Kagami was sleeping like any normal person would be at this time of night. He didn’t want to think about the fact that Kagami did not have an obnoxious ring tone for him that woke him up whenever he got a text. Aomine only had it because sometimes he wasn’t near his phone (lies) and if it were something important, he’d need to hear it. It wasn’t like he was completely obsessed with talking to Kagami or anything (also lies).

Staring at his phone for the 5th time, hoping that Kagami would spontaneously wake up to piss and see that he had a text, Aomine realized that he wasn’t very good at dwelling on the information for that long without just letting it out.

And that was how, at 2 in the morning, Aomine Daiki began is text monologue about his feelings.

_'hey i know you're asleep but i have to get this off my chest—_

_'idk if this is normal or not but i think id like to try to have sex with you—_

_'i mean wow uhm that was tactless i guess but i mean it—_

_'like usually i would have thought itd be gross to sleep with you—_

_'not that im saying that youre gross—_

_'i just always liked women ya know—_

_'esp big tits like mai chan so its new to me being willing to do these things with you—_

_'and i know its weird esp cuz we havent even kissed yet but i wouldnt mind—_

_'i dunno what im saying anymore but i just wanted to get that off my chest i guess—_

_'i dont even know how two guys would do it—_

_'i think you put it up the butt but that sounds unpleasant—_

_'do you know?'_

Aomine stopped the moment he realized that he was actually waiting for an answer when Kagami was definitely still asleep.

He was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with everything he just sent.

He knew that there was no taking it back now, but would sending ‘lol jk’ make it all better?

Before he could try, his phone went off, causing his heart to jump into his throat.

_'why are you not asleep, idiot? it's too late for you to be thinking this much. but if you must know, i have thought about it too. and if you wanted to try something like holding hands or kissing or something i dont think id mind… i dunno about the sex though, you pervert.._.’

Aomine felt his face heating up. He wasn’t sure what to say to any of that. Holding hands? Kissing? He didn’t want to admit how much he actually liked that idea…

Kagami texted him back;

_'we can talk about it more in the morning. just go to sleep ok?'_

_'yeah. i will'_

_'good night.'_

_'night'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's confession wasn't in vain

”You’re so embarrassing, Aomine.”

"Shut up, Kagami. I was tired and delirious. I wasn’t thinking."

"When are you ever thinking?"

Aomine shot Kagami a heated glare, watching as the other male came over from the kitchen with two bowls of cereal. He handed one to Aomine and sat down besides him, crossing his legs before resting the bowl in his lap.

"I wasn’t expecting those messages last night," Kagami started, cautious and a little flustered.

Aomine could understand why. He definitely embarrassed himself and by default, Kagami. “I wasn’t expecting them either…”

"So, sex, huh?" Kagami started playfully though his eyes were nervous and his cheeks were pink. He brought a spoonful of his cereal to his mouth and clamped down on the spoon before he could blurt out anything else. It was Aomine’s turn to talk.

Aomine wasn’t looking at him but he could see the way his ears were heating up and turning a very interesting shade of red that dusted across the tip if his ears. “I don’t know where the feeling came from…”

"Geez, we haven’t even been together for two weeks and you already want to bone me? Slow down there." Kagami was joking. He was definitely joking (because he definitely didn’t dislike the idea…)

"Shut up! You’re one to talk mister ‘I don’t mind holding hands or kissing’!"

Kagami heated up. “I don’t sound like that…”

"I never thought you were such a romantic." Aomine muttered with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"At least I’m not a pervert…" Kagami shot back with no force or fight in his voice because he knew he was a damn liar. The idea of him and Aomine, naked, in a bed, together, being connected intimately,  _completely_ , caused his whole body to heat up in anticipation.  But it has only been two weeks. Barely. His hormones were just playing with him. He was 17, inexperienced, completely unaccustomed to the sexual touches of another. He was pretty sure his body was just reacting (harshly) to the first real sort-of-romantic connection he had.

"Hey, Aomine?"

Aomine grunted around his spoon.

"Have you ever, ya know… done  _that_  with someone?” Kagami looked at him curiously.

Aomine was silent for a long time. A very long time. Kagami was also convinced that he wasn’t going to answer until Aomine finally breathed out, “No.”

Kagami flushed. “Me too…”

Another silence fell over them. They continued to eat, neither of them speaking again. When they were done, Kagami took Aomine’s bowl from him and brought them to the kitchen. When he returned, he sat next to him again and just stared at the wall before him.

The air was tense.

He wasn’t sure what to do next.

Glancing over at Aomine, Kagami found him staring into hesitant blue eyes. Kagami bit his lip and Aomine glanced down at Kagami’s hands. He followed his gaze and that’s when he finally noticed that Aomine had shifted his hand closer to Kagami’s, resting it on the couch as an open invitation.

Kagami wasn’t sure how red his face was at that point, but he couldn’t help but tear his eyes away from Aomine’s just as he reached down and grasped Aomine’s hand.

The spark was instantaneous.

Aomine’s hand was still a little cool, probably from holding the cold bowl for so long. His palms were sweaty and definitely calloused from the years of playing basketball.

But that didn’t matter.

What mattered was the flush on Aomine’s cheeks, the small, relieved smile on his lips, and the way he laced their fingers together for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aomine and kagami sitting in a tree. k - i - s - s - i - n - g

_'look aomine. we reached a new milestone in our relationship.’_

_'what?'_

_'we held hands. lets mark this down in our diaries'_

_'fuck off kagami'_

_'lol im sorry i just feel really weird about this'_

Aomine’s heart skipped. Weird? In a bad way?

_'what do you mean?'_

Aomine was cautious when he sent that text. He didn’t like disappointment and he definitely didn’t want to think about Kagami regretting their relationship so soon. He was just getting attached to him.

_'i mean ive never rly been involved with anyone in this way before so holding hands like that was a new thing for me'_

_'oh my god did you not have any friends growing up?'_

_'i did you asshole but thats not what i meant and you know it!'_

_'lolol calm down princess, i get it.'_

_'dont call me a princess you troll'_

_'im a troll now? i must be one sexy troll'_

_'im breaking up with you'_

_'oh no…'_

_'why can i feel your sarcasm all the way over here?'_

_'because i can feel your bullshit from this far'_

_'why must you always ruin the moment?'_

_'its a talent'_

_'damn right it is'_

Aomine chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. He padded through his home, making his way to the kitchen where he opened the fridge in search of something to eat.

He wasn’t sure at what point in their friendship that he began eating over at Kagami’s apartment more than he did his own home, but his fridge wasn’t as full as Kagami’s and for some reason that was kind of… saddening?

There wasn’t as many snacks in his fridge that he he’d bother swiping (and definitely no annoyed boyfriend to yell at him about going into other people’s fridges without permission).

Grabbing a bottle of milk from the fridge, Aomine slowly made his way back to his room as he texted;

_'holding hands isnt too bad'_

The reply was immediate.

_'are you sick?'_

_'wow… why do i even try being romantic with you?'_

_'because it doesn't seem right'_

_'when i said the same about you, you got all pissy'_

_'i did not get pissy'_

_'yeah you did'_

_'no i didn't'_

_'yeah you did'_

_'no i didnt'_

_'shut up kagami you did'_

_'fuck you'_

_'woah. i was just there this morning, big guy. should i come over again now?'_

When Kagami didn’t respond, Aomine almost wondered if he had gone too far.

_'you're such a pervert, aomine.'_

_'do you mind?'_

He waited another few minutes for a reply.

_'no…'_

Aomine’s stomach flipped. Before he could respond, Kagami texted him again.

_'im going to bed. i'll ttyl.'_

Aomine raised a brow.

_'why? its so early.'_

_'dont worry about it.'_

_'okay i guess. do you have plans after practice tomorrow?'_

_'no.'_

_'can i come over?'_

_'sure'_

_'ok. good night.'_

_'g'night'_

Aomine didn’t want anyone to see him smile this way. 

* * *

_'hey im not going to make it again tonight, okay? satsuki is making me study for a test we apparently have later this week.'_

When Kagami finally saw Aomine’s text after practice, he had to admit that he was a little disappointed but at the same time, relieved. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see Aomine yet after last night, even if he did say it was okay. While Aomine may not have known what emotions and feelings he caused Kagami last night, Kagami was definitely ashamed and embarrassed of his body’s reaction to Aomine’s perverted flirting.

The clenching of his stomach was real. The pinprick of desire littered along his flesh was real. The heat traveling south below the hips was definitely real. He didn’t like how Aomine’s confession of wanting sex was starting to affect him.

_'thats okay. study hard for your test ok?'_

_'hey are you done with practice?'_

Kagami was pleasantly surprised to see Aomine respond so quickly.

_'yeah. i'm heading to maji with the team. why?'_

_'i'll wait for you then, satsuki agreed that it was okay to take a break from studying as long as i bought food back for her.'_

_'oh okay. are you already there?'_

_'yeah im waiting on my order'_

_'k. be there soon'_

Kagami sent a quick text to Kuroko, telling him that he left first and that he’d meet the rest of the team at Maji while the continued to freshen up after another day of grueling practice.

He brisk walked, almost jogged, to Maji, forgetting his previous discomfort about seeing Aomine’s face.

He was really disgusting.

As he neared Maji, he saw Aomine standing outside, looking at his phone with a large back of food in his hand.

"Oi, Aomine!"

Aomine looked up, closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. Kagami stopped in front of him, not exactly sure what to say or do.

"Walk with me for a bit."

Kagami blinked, watching as Aomine turned off in the direction of his home, probably to meet up with Momoi for the remainder of their study session.

"Ah, okay." Kagami followed after him, placing his own phone in his back pocket before shifting his bag over to his other shoulder, allowing his arm to get dangerously close to Aomine’s. "What’s up?"

Aomine shrugged, trying not to notice how close Kagami was. “I just wanted to see you.”

Kagami flushed, “I don’t know if I can handle this romantic side of you, Aomine.”

"Trust me. I don’t like it either." Aomine made a face, "It’s gross."

Kagami laughed, punching Aomine in the arm lightly. “Are you saying romance is gross or being romantic  _with me_  is gross?”

"Definitely both."

"I’m going to hit you."

"Don’t ask if you don’t want to know the truth."

Kagami scoffed, walking a little more with Amine before the other boy stopped.

"I guess this is far enough."

"Eh?"

Aomine looked over to him, “I can walk the rest of the way alone. You should head back.”

Kagami felt his stomach drop a bit. Just what was he expecting? “Oh. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Aomine nodded, watching him with a thoughtful gaze. “Yeah.”

Kagami nodded back absentmindedly. “Alright, Lat-!?”

Kagami’s eyes widened because at that moment, Aomine’s lips were on his own, softly, curiously. He barely had time to process that he probably should have kissed back before Aomine was pulling away, his cheeks blazing.

"Later."

And with that, Aomine was walking away from him, a little faster than Kagami would have deemed necessary.

Kagami touched his lips.

They were tingling.

The heat in his cheeks spread to his heart as a stupid grin broke out onto Kagami’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're awkward as kagami tries to make his own move

_’did you want to see me for that reason…’_

_'the kiss?'_

_'what else would i be talking about'_

_'yeah i guess i did'_

_'you could have warned me, ya know'_

_'why? you might have just chickened out'_

_'you dont know that!'_

_'i didnt want to risk it lol'_

_'so you thought a surprised attack would be better?'_

_'exactly'_

_'you idiot…'_

Aomine chuckled to himself. Before he could respond, Kagami sent him another message.

_'i wanted to kiss you back'_

There was a surge of blood rushing to Aomine’s face and he did nothing to try and stop it. He was suddenly swarmed with the image of Kagami looking at his retreating back with a pout as he regret being able to kiss him back. Another image of Kagami staring at his phone with his cheeks a rosy pink color and his bottom lip jutting out just a little as he sat waiting for Aomine’s reply.

(Aomine didn’t know just how right he was).

_'really?'_

_'yeah…'_

_'oh.'_

Smooth. Aomine scratched his head. He didn’t know what else to say to that. He didn’t like how speechless this conversation was making him.

Maybe being in a relationship was a bad idea. His ego was shattering.

_'do you wanna try again?'_

_'of course. thats a dumb question'_

_'lol. come over then'_

Aomine’s heart stopped for a moment.

_'what? its late'_

_'you can stay the night if you want'_

Aomine blinked. He reread the message about 5 times just to make sure that he saw it correctly. Did Kagami just invite him over? To stay the night? To sleep… together? Almost as if Kagami sensed where his mind was going, he received another text.

'but you're sleeping on the couch.'

Aomine laughed.

_'i can't believe this'_

_'are you coming or not?'_

_'yeah be there soon'_

The walk to Kagami’s apartment was a tense one. It was a bit nerve wrecking to know that he was just invited over to make out (?) and then spend the night (on the couch). He wasn’t expecting his sudden decision to kiss Kagami would lead to this so soon. He thought that maybe Kagami would hang out with him tomorrow and somehow, they kiss again. It would probably be something quick and embarrassing, like a good night kiss. However, being invited over to ‘try again’ definitely had a different meaning. They would be alone, together, with no one to distract them or stop them. Who knows what would happen that night…

_'i'm coming up the stairs'_

_'okay'_

When Aomine made it to the door and knocked, he noticed that Kagami was up and opening the door after just one knock. Kagami looked as nervous as he felt.

"Hi."

"Hey…"

"…"

"Are you going to let me in?" Aomine smirked, watching as Kagami flushed.

"Keep acting like that and I’ll shut this door in your face."

Aomine sighed and pushed his way into the apartment. He ignored Kagami’s squawk and began taking off his shoes. Keeping his back to Kagami, he tried to calm his racing heart the moment he heard the door click shut behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some things can't be expressed through text

Kagami had never felt more awkward and out of place in his life. And in his own home, no less.

Aomine was settled on his couch, flipping through channels while Kagami was next to him, at the complete opposite end, trying to shrink into the corner of the couch.

"See? This is why I didn’t want to tell you my plans before I did them."

Kagami flinched when Aomine spoke. Despite how teasing his voice was, Kagami still felt like he was being judged.

"Shut up, Ahomine. I was just getting the mood ready."

"The mood?"

"Yes, you idiot. The mood."

"Please, tell me what ‘mood’ you're trying to set. Because as far as I know, it looks like you’re regretting this."

"I’m not."

"Then why are so you far from me?"

"It’s complicated."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"None of your business." Kagami’s head snapped towards Aomine when he felt the couch dip. Aomine was leaning on one arm, getting closer to him inch by inch. Kagami wasn’t exactly ready to face what would happen if Aomine got any closer without giving Kagami more time to prepare himself. Kagami unconsciously leaned back, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Kagami was starting to feel bad. The look that crossed Aomine’s face the moment Kagami recoiled sent a wave of guilt washing over him.

Kagami wasn’t sure how to say it, but he wasn’t afraid to kiss Aomine. That was the least of his worries. He was just worried about what would come  _after_.

Ever since sex was placed on the table, Kagami found himself fantasizing more and more about Aomine above him, below him,  _in him_ , or even wrapped  _around him_. No matter how alive his cock felt when thinking about Aomine, he  _wasn’t ready_.

"Kagami…"

Kagami’s eyes fluttered up to Aomine’s face, trying to ignore how his heart flipped when he saw the disappointment in Aomine’s eyes.

"Should I go?"

"N-No!" Kagami’s cheeks were burning. "I’m sorry I just…" Kagami groaned, burying his face into his knees. "This is embarrassing."

"You’re not making any sense."

"I’m just worried, okay?"

There. He said it.

Aomine was silent for a moment. “What?”

"Promise you won’t laugh?"

"What the hell, Kagami? What are you? 5?"

Kagami glared up at Aomine who was sitting on his calves directly in front of Kagami. “I’m just not used to this - this  _urge_  - to do more with you.”

“ _More_?” Aomine blinked. The word rolled off Aomine’s tongue in weird ways.

"Yes, idiot.  _More_.” Kagami ran a hand through his hair, looking away from Aomine. “I’m just worried that if I kiss you now, we won’t stop…”

Aomine raised an eyebrow and Kagami could have sworn that he saw pink dusting over Aomine’s cheeks. “You mean you’re just not ready to go all the way?”

"I don’t know how far I’m ready to go yet.     "

"Then we’ll just go as far as you want… W-Why the hell do you look so surprised, asshole?!"

Kagami broke out into a fit of laughter. Aomine looked upset,  _offended,_ even, that Kagami would be so surprised that he could be a good guy.

"Stop laughing, Kagami!"

It only caused him to laugh harder. Not just because of Aomine this time, but because of how stupid he felt. He was here under the impression that Aomine was ready to jump his bones the moment he saw any ounce of an opening.

He felt like such an ass.

"Kiss me, Aomine."

Aomine blinked, watching Kagami’s smile stretch across his face. Kagami had his chin pressed against his knees and his eyes closed, puckering his lips in expectation.

"Kiss me."

Kagami heard a low chuckle and a sigh before he felt Aomine’s hand against his cheek and then he felt the soft caress of his lips for the second time.

This time, he definitely kissed back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun where Aomine always ruins the mood.

_’hey aomine?’_

_'hmm?'_

_'i havent seen you in a while. wanna come over this weekend? we can play games and order some food'_

Aomine felt bad. For a few weeks now, finals had been keeping them both busy and stuck in cram study sessions. They had barely been able to spend more than an hour or two with each other for a one on one let alone some ‘quality relationship time’.

_'awww another date kagami?_

_'stop ruining the moment. i swear.'_

_'haha. i might not be able to. parents want to visit my grandparents this weekend -_-'_

_'you dont look so enthusiastic lol'_

_'ugh i'd rather be with you'_

_'its family, aomine'_

_'i know that'_

_'be with your family'_

_'i know. i know.'_

_'we can just try again next week'_

_'we cant try tomorrow after school?'_

_'i would but i have another cram session at the coach's house after practice'_

_'man, they won't let you breath will they?'_

_'sigh. its only for another week. finals will be over and then we can play basketball every day and i can kick your ass.'_

_'in your dreams, trash.'_

_'lol you're in denial aomine'_

_'funny coming from you. when was the last time you beat me in a 1on1?'_

_'…fuck you'_

_'want me to come over now? i can bring whipped cream and strawberries~ make is steamy'_

_'god damn it aomine i cant believe you'_

Aomine chuckled. This had become routine now. For the past few weeks, as their relationship grew bolder and their kisses a little firmer than before, Kagami allowed Aomine’s perverted comments, even snapping back with a few of his own. It became a past time for them, and shockingly enough, it didn’t frustrate Aomine at all.

Kisses and the feel of Kagami’s chest pressed against his were enough, for now.

_'ayo kagams. wanna frickle?'_

_'what the fuck aomine oh my god'_

_'lmfao im sorry i saw it online'_

_'i cant believe this. i was actually horny and you totally wrecked my boner'_

Aomine stared at his phone. What?

_'omg kagami are you serious'_

_'fuck off go away. i was literally about to touch my dick and you had to ruin it'_

_'FUCK—_

_'GOD DAMN IT—_

_'DLJKFSKDJFH KAGAMI DO IT—_

_'KAGAMI TOUCH YOUR DICK—_

_'DFJSDLFJS KAGAMI I'M SORRY'_

_'LMFAO AOMINE SHUT THE FUCK UP'_

_'NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I HAD MY OPPORTUNITY AND I LOST IT'_

_'OMG WWWW'_

_'THIS IS TRAGIC.—_

_'REDO!—_

_'I DEMAND A DO OVER'_

_'FUCK STOP SPAMMING ME AOMINE.'_

_'IM GONNA CRY'_

_'SUCK IT UP AND STOP SPAMMING ME'_

Aomine lied down face first in his bed, slamming his fist weakly down on top of his pillow. This rare, golden moment… Ruined.

_'i'm really gonna cry'_

_'www i'm sorry aomine. try again next time'_

_'how can i be so sure that there will be a next time?'_

_'only time will tell'_

_Aomine sighed. The world was cruel._

_'are you still horny now?'_

_'of course'_

_'do you still want to… ya know…?'_

_'absolutely not'_

_'god damn it.'_

_'lol im going to sleep. ill talk to you tomorrow aomine'_

Aomine sighed louder.

_'good night, kagami'_

_-_

That night, Kagami sat on his bed, staring at his phone with his cheek red and his body tingling from embarrassment.

Aomine was such an idiot _._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said I had no idea where I was going with this fic. Heh. I decided to update this for my cutie-pie, J's birthday/just because I love her.

_'hows your grandparents?'_

_'old'_

_'aomine!!'_

_'lol they're fine kagami. and im fine too, thanks for asking'_

_'i pretty sure i didnt ask because i dont care'_

_'fuck you kagami'_

_'dont tease me aomine. you're not even here right now.'_

_'god damn it kagami why do you always do this when im NOT there?????'_

_'do i? :3'_

_'dont play innocent with me. and dont use that face. what are you, a girl?'_

_'wow. well im never talking to you again. good bye.'_

_'good riddance'_

Kagami scoffed, placing his phone back on the table. Picking up another burger, he barely took 3 good, hefty bites before Aomine texted back:

_'do u really not miss me...?"_

Kagami was sure he could see Aomine's frown in his text _. 'nope'_

_'i'm sad'_

_'aww. tell it to someone who cares.'_

_'i swear when i get back there im going to fuck u up the ass'_

Kagami choked, inhaling a decent amount of meat down his windpipe.

_'at basketball of course'_

Aomine's fake "correction" did nothing to clear Kagami's airways.

_'god i hate you so much'_

_'im sure u do.'_

Kagami was starting to get worried looks when his coughing didn't subside. Putting his phone down, Kagami sheepishly waved off the cashier who was leaning over the counter as one of their highest paying customers neared death in their establishment. Taking a few sips of his drink, Kagami picked his phone back up.

_'i dont want to see your face'_

_'but im coming home tonight and i want to see you'_

Kagami's heart thudded in his chest.

_'gross.'_

_'i'm serious. will you be free tonight?'_

Kagami hesitated with responding.

_'yeah'_

_'can i come over?'_

_'we have school tomorrow morining'_

_'i wont be long'_

_'why dont i believe you?'_

_'because you're a dumbass.'_

_'yeah but you're the one who wants to fuck me up the ass. you can't be trusted'_

Kagami waited a good 10 minutes before Aomine finally texted back.

_'dont... say things like that'_

_'say things like what?-_

_'things like how hard you want to fuck me?'_

_'nasty things-_

_'YES THINGS LIKE THAT. DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT KAGAMI-_

_'FUCK'_

Kagami brought his drink to his lips, grinning around his straw.

_'i'm sorry.'_

_'no you fucking arent'_

_'i thought you liked it when i talked dirty to you'_

_'yeah but not when my grandmother is trying to feed me cookies!'_

Kagami almost choked again. He bit his lip to hold back his laughter. He didn't even get to respond because Aomine texted back.

_'i had to pretend to drop the cookie just to try and hide my boner'_

_'hahaha sucks to be you'_

_'i hate you so much'_

Kagami chuckled again. No matter how many times Aomine said it; Kagami couldn't stop his heart from flipping. In the few weeks that they've been dating, Kagami began to notice things about Aomine he never knew existed.

He never knew that Aomine's eyebrow twitched the moment he heard something stupid. He never knew that Aomine's upper lip curled a little when he smiled. He never realized that Aomine bounced a little when he walked when his guard was down.

He never knew just how much Aomine friendship meant to him. (He knew they were dating but other than being _boyfriends_ , they were also _friends_ , and Kagami treasured that the most.

Kagami was going to puke if his stomach didn't stop flipping so soon after eating.

_'i can't wait to see you.'_

_'does this mean i can come over?'_

_'what do you think, idiot?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question! Are the texts easy to follow for you guys? Would it be easier if I added in a time stamp and/or their contact names? Lemme know. :>


End file.
